


Past, Present, Future, and Everything in Between

by Settiai



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, One Shot, Yuletide, Yuletide 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: There is no beginning, and there is no end. There simply is.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Past, Present, Future, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the fic! This is definitely a bit outside my usual, but you mentioned that you liked unconventional formatting and style so I decided to give it a go (with a side of light worldbuilding mixed in).

The T-Rex threw her head back and roared, inwardly pleased with herself when the sound startled a nearby herd of prey. They were the ones without horns, which was even better. They didn't fight back like some others did. It would be a good meal. An easy meal, even, as long as no others like her came to fight for a share that wasn't theirs. She would be the one doing the work. No one but her deserved the spoils.

She threw herself at one of the prey, smaller and slower than the others, and her teeth broke through its skin easily. It screamed as she held onto it with her jaws, biting even harder until it went silent and still in her mouth. She could taste its blood, sticky and warm.

Now it would be food for her young. That was the way of things.

She didn't even notice the small flying insect that had landed on her leg, taking its time before it flew away. Why would she? It was tiny. Insignificant. The only thing it had taken from her was a few drops of...

"Blood?" Kevin said with a sigh, letting his head thump down on his desk. "Where did they even get the idea to go digging up ancient mosquitoes to look for dinosaur blood? Who would have thought of something like that?"

Not for the first time, Kevin wondered whether or not his new job was completely kosher. He should have expected it. No completely legitimate job was willing to pay a kid like him who was fresh out of college that much money, no matter what his final research project had been on or how many NDAs were involved.

He wasn't exactly the moralizing type or anything, but still. As much as the geek in him who had grown up watching _Star Trek_ and _Land of the Lost_ and the like loved the idea of using science to bring fucking dinosaurs back to life, there was something about it that just didn't feel quite right about the whole thing. Maybe it was the _Battlestar Galactica_ fan in him chiming in. Really, just look at how badly things went in that show when you added reptiles and science together.

Or maybe he'd just got off on the wrong foot with his boss. He wasn't sure what it was about Dr. Wu that gave him the creeps, but he felt that way every time they were in a room together. There was just something about the man that rubbed him the wrong way.

Of course, on the other hand, InGen was paying him a _lot_ of money. A whole lot. Enough that it could probably make his life a lot better if he was willing to just keep his mouth shut and do his job for a few years.

Maybe he was overreacting. Really, what was the worst...

_That_ could happen, if she wasn't careful. They could all be killed. She was sure of it. The odd creatures that fed them and kept them from being free might turn on her and her packmates.

The pale one was a threat, unlike most of the others of its kind. It was as smart as her fellows, if not quite at the same level as her. Maybe even smarter than the others, her beta included. She could see it in its eyes.

It was a threat to her and her pack.

She needed to make more plans. She had been testing the lightning barrier for weeks and weeks, finding its weaknesses. There weren't many, but they were there. All she needed was a moment of inattention from the creatures, and she could break free.

The pale one wouldn't like that. It would need to be taken care of quickly. That was the best way to handle threats, especially the truly dangerous ones like it.

She was a clever girl. Eventually, they would make a mistake, and she needed to have something in place for when that happened. That was the only way she would be...

"Free?" Megan muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as she read through the latest Usenet post that had caught her attention. "Really? You expect me to believe that you're just giving away actual souvenirs from Jurassic Park out of the goodness of your heart? Please."

She hadn't had a chance to look at anything that wasn't school related for almost a week, too busy cramming for exams to see what J. Michael Straczynski was saying over on the _Babylon 5_ groups or read up on the latest posts about Jurassic Park. Catching up on B5 was going to take a while, but the posts on the various dinosaur newsgroups had been slowing down for months now. It had been almost three years since whatever had had happened on dinosaur island had, you know, happened.

If it even happened in the first place, which Megan honestly wasn't quite sure of anymore.

The older she got, the more she couldn't help but think that Ian Malcolm's story seemed a bit farfetched. The man might be hot, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't have a few screws loose or a drug problem or something.

All of the rumors and theories about Jurassic Park and an island full of dinosaurs had seemed a lot more interesting back as a freshmen, newly started at school and excited to have the kind of internet access that wasn't possible at her parents' house out in the boondocks. But when it all came down to it, there wasn't any...

"Proof?" Marcus smiled at the blonde woman that his assistant had arranged to accompany him for the trip. Rachel, wasn't? Renee? Something that started with an "R" at least. It really didn't matter all that much. She was there to be eye candy until the real fun started. He didn't need to know her name to enjoy the view. "My dear, just wait a few hours, and you'll have all the proof you could want. We'll be at Isla Nublar by then, and my associates have assured me that no one will cause us any trouble when we approach."

She glanced at the small arsenal lining the walls of the plane behind them before nodding and curling up against his side. "You'll have to teach me how to shoot," she said, her voice just a shade too innocent. "I have no idea how to handle such powerful weapons."

He gave her a patronizing smile, well aware that she already knew how to use the various guns he'd brought with him. His assistant had assured him of that when she'd been hired. And while he appreciated the double entendre, it wasn't time for that yet. Not until after the hunt.

"Of course, Roxie," he said, matching her tone. "I'll make certain you leave with a trophy. Whatever you want."

While her expression didn't change, her eyes hardened just slightly at what he was certain was the incorrect name he'd just called her. She didn't argue or correct him, though. She was too professional for that. "Good," she said brightly. "I've always liked stegosauruses."

His smile grew a bit warmer. That was a good choice on her part. Nothing too dangerous but large and well-known enough to be worth a few boasts in the right circles. He was sure several of his associates would be thrilled to hear the...

**News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Did everyone see the news!? A plane got shot down over Isla Sorna. I bet it was smugglers again.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

It was probably just some poor assholes trying to do a flyover and see some dinos. RIP. What a way to go.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Whoever it was, they deserved it. My cousin's friend's brother died in San Diego. Those things are monsters and nobody should go near them.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Wah, wah, wah. I wish you'd died in San Diego.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Oh, go fuck yourself, asshole.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Guys, don't make me put my mod hat on and start banning people again. Everyone be nice. We all joined this eGroup to talk about dinosaurs, not insult each other.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

Well, I think it was aliens.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

You always think it's aliens. If you want us to believe you, then you need to actually provide proof for once. Why do you think it was aliens? And don't just post one of those 5000 word essays that doesn't actually say anything. We're all tired of those.

**Re: News! Flight Shot Down Over Isla Sorna!**

No, really, it had to be smugglers. They were probably trying to steal, like, a triceratops or something. You know there are people out there who would take one look at it and go...

"I want a dinosaur."

James didn't roll his eyes, but it took some effort on his part. Instead he simply sighed before looking down and meeting his daughter's gaze. She was getting taller again, looking more and more like her mother with every passing day. At eight, she was already a force to be reckoned with. He dreaded thinking about what she might be like in a decade.

"A dinosaur?" he repeated. "Is that right?"

Ashley nodded at him. "Yes," she said. "I want a pet dinosaur."

"Oh, a pet dinosaur." He nodded at her, trying to keep his expression as serious as he could. "Don't you think they're a bit big to fit in the mansion?"

She scrunched up her nose. "A _miniature_ dinosaur, Dad. If there are miniature dogs and horses and whatever, then there should be miniature dinosaurs. I want one."

James reached up to adjust his glasses, flinching when he remembered at the last moment that the LASIK surgery he'd had a few months ago meant he wasn't wearing them. He really needed to find a new nervous habit to pick up. "Look, sweetheart, I don't think—"

"Mommy would get me one," Ashley said, cutting him off before he could finish.

 _There's a reason Mommy is living in another country to avoid being arrested for tax evasion_ , James very pointedly didn't say out loud. What he did say was: "Yes. Yes, I'm sure that she would. I'll speak to some people and see what I can do."

Ashley's mouth twisted into a pleased smile that was much too reminiscent of his ex-wife for his comfort. The girl was _eight_ , for Christ's sake. Maybe Melissa was right that he spoiled her. The next time she asked for something, he'd say "no." It was better to...

"Play it safe," said Ian. "I have lube."

"Me too!" said Allan. **(A/N: I know that Dr. Grant spells his name Alan, but I really hate that spelling, so I'm going to use Allan instead. Don't flame me!)** He reached into his briefcase. "I never go to an island full of dinosaurs without it."

Ian kissed him. It was a sloppy kiss. He could taste the berries that Allan had eaten earlier on his lips. He hoped they weren't poisonous.

"Oh no!" Allan said, pushing him away. "I don't feel good. I think those berries were poisonous."

He fell down unconscious. Ian grabbed him. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't that kind of doctor.

**A/N: Do you like it? Think I should finish it? If you want me to, don't forget to...**

"R&R. Vacation. Taking a break. Not working 200 hours in a single week."

Danielle snorted. "There are only 168 hours in a week, Maria."

Maria threw her arms up in the air. "See! That's why it's so bad that you work 200 hours! You need this vacation."

Danielle made a show of rolling her eyes, but she didn't protest as her girlfriend looped their arms and started all but dragging her through the crowds.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you," Danielle said after being good and staying quiet for a whole five minutes. She counted that as a pretty big concession on her part. "But do you really think this place is safe? I mean, I remember all of the news stories back in the 90s. People died. Lots of people."

"That was Jurassic Park," Maria said, not even glancing at her. "This is Jurassic World. Completely different place."

"They're really not," Danielle pointed out. "It's the same island and everything."

Maria waved her free hand at her in a way that Danielle was fairly certain was supposed to be dismissive. "Details, details. It's still a different park."

"Built on the skeleton of the one that came before it," Danielle grumbled.

Maria ignored her. "Come on," she said, shooting her a grin. "We need to hurry. The show starts soon. They'll be feeding..."

**Author's Note:**

> ... and back to the beginning again.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
